


Drabble 4

by walking_travesty



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel!Liam, Angels, Emotional Fluff, Endless love - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, fallen angel!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finds Zayn again and never wants to let him go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Think I'm Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257578) by [wasp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasp/pseuds/wasp). 



> I was inspired to make this little drabble after reading I think I'm falling by wasp for the 2nd time.  
> I was very emotional okay-don't look at me.

"I miss it."

"Miss what?"

"Flying. Feeling the clouds around me. The fear of falling a risk I was willing to take every single time." Liam murmured wistfully.

"What was it like? To be an angel?" Zayn whispered curiously; fingers clasping Liam's even tighter. A sad smile forms on Liam's lips, eyes blinking blurrily at the clear night sky.

"It was wonderful at first, the power within my veins almost too much for me to handle." Liam whispered back, "I could see hundreds--millions of worlds, Zayn, I could see it all."

"Well then why didn't you stay? Why did you fall?" Zayn asked. Liam chuckled sadly, finally looking into Zayn's eyes. Liam leaned over, clasping Zayn's cheek with his other hand. Zayn's eyes flutter close, nuzzling into the touch.

"Because I fell in love; I fell in love with an angel." Zayn opens his eyes at that, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"It was me...wasn't it?" Zayn choked softly, squeezing Liam's hand. Liam nodded, leaning in closer.

"Of course it was you; it's always you, Zayn. It'll never stop _being_ you. Ever." Liam replied earnestly, kissing Zayn's cheek. More tears spill out of Zayn's eyes, his lower lip clenched between his teeth.

"W-Why can't I remember? I-I don't remember anything." He cried, burying his face into Liam's chest, the only place that felt like home to him.

"It's part of the process, love," Liam replied, voice shaking, "I watch you die, only to find you again, and oh _God_ do I love it when I find you again." Liam admitted, chin hooking over Zayn's head, "It's like I can finally breathe again after drowning for so long." Zayn hits his chest weakly, startling Liam.

"Why did you do this to yourself? H-How could you even _stomach_ \--"

"--Because it's you, it'll always be you." Liam interrupted, pushing Zayn away from him. He swallows past the lump in this throat, wiping away Zayn's tears. "This was the only way to keep you alive; I would've killed myself if I couldn't see you ever again." Liam admitted, putting his forehead against Zayn's. Zayn is crying steadily, eyes filled with tears, "My angel, you'll always be my angel; in this life and many more to come." Liam added, "My _beautiful_ angel, it was all worth it. I don't care how hard it is to lose you over and over again, because I know I'll always find you."

"Oh, Liam..." Zayn sniffled, "I-I can't remember you, I-I can't-"

"I don't expect you to, I-"

"-B-But I _want_ to remember." Zayn whined, sliding his hand onto Liam's cheek, "I never want to forget you--ever." Liam sighed deeply, finally noticing his own tears. "I love you so much, I-I had no idea it was possible to love someone this much." Zayn laughed softly, finally putting his lips against Liam's. The touch sparks a fire in Liam, the same fire that always over takes him when he's near his angel. He wraps his arms around Zayn's waist, like he's done in countless other life times. "N-Never let me go-- _please_." Zayn whispers against Liam's lips. Liam moans, the warmth of his breath setting his entire being on fire.

"I would never—I couldn’t if I tried.”


End file.
